The following descriptions and examples do not constitute an admission as prior art by virtue of their inclusion within this section.
Present day devices allow the setting of a waypoint on a chart panel of a marine electronics device. Setting a waypoint allows a user to mark a spot on a map so that the user may return to that spot later.